


The Great Deceiver

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [33]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the destruction of the demon slayers. Naraku is informed of an impending demon attack, and tells a servant what steps need to be taken to keep the castle safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Deceiver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: The Great Deceiver  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 297  
Genre: Dark Fic/Horror  
Characters: Naraku

“Forgive me for disturbing you, young master,” an attendant said while bowing in supplication outside the fusuma. “But this simply cannot wait any longer.”

Naraku's red eyes narrowed in ire. He did not want to be interrupted by any servant's simpering complaints or fears. He said, his voice authoritative, “Speak.”

“There have been reports of monsters in the villages nearby, my lord. They have devastated the region, and it is said that they're heading this way.” The servant's voice was frightened.

“This is troubling news indeed,” Naraku said, feigning alarm. “You are certain that demons are coming this way?”

“Yes. We don't have much time.” The naive attendant of the lord he had taken over asked, his tone desperate, “What shall we do, my lord?”

“Send for the youkai slayers. Tell them that it is most urgent. We can't let the demons overtake this castle,” Naraku commanded. A twisted smirk of satisfaction crossed his lips. Soon, his plans would come to fruition. “Fortify the guards so no monsters may get inside, and place more sentries on look out.”

“Yes, my lord.” The man stood, and bowed deeply before scurrying down the hall.

Once he was alone, a rich, sadistic chuckle bubbled from Naraku's throat. He had left such a delightful diabolical wake of destruction in his path, and it was about to become larger. Naraku was certain that this would be entertaining, and eagerly anticipated the tragedy about to befall his castle. It had been far too long since he had relished in the misery of others.

Naraku whispered to the long absent servant, “Yes, I shall pay you well for your loyalty.”

Little did the servant know that all the safeguards were futile against the monsters. It was already too late. The monster was already there.


End file.
